falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Entloland
The Grand Duchy of Entloland is a federal state in the Empire of Falleentium. Often refered to as just 'Entloland'. Graanor is the capital of Entloland. To the north of Entloland lies Cartria, Delnour to the south and Reellam to the East. Entloland obtained federal statehood in 472AER when the United Realms was defeated in the war for control of the continent. Entloland is currently populated by nearly 13 million Entians. The Grand Ducal Parliament of Entloland is the legislature. The current State Chancellor is Simon Wilhelm, who took office in 557AER, and the current Federal Representative is S. Henry de Borbon, who was appointed to that office in 583AER. The highest point of the Grand Duchy of Entloland is Ebbin Common, located near the village of Pueblo Blanco Serrano, close to the border with Cartria. The point reaches 462 feet high and maintains its status as a key tourist destination within Entloland, the area surrounding it littered with parks and fields. Entloland’s population largely pools in the center of state boundaries, the largest city being the state capital of Graanor, which holds a population of 4 million people. With the exception of several large cities across the state the vast majority of the landscape remains untouched, where nature is allowed to flourish in an expansive network of nature reserves supported by the Entish government. Hence, the population that does not exist within large towns is largely grouped into villages, and hamlets build of traditional materials such as timber and brick. Economy Entloland has the 13th largest GDP of all the States in Falleentium. The clothing production industry is the largest market in Entoland. The state is responsible for 18% of the Empire's clothing production. Famous fashion designer, David Le'Misreble, was born and raised in Entloland, he contributed significantly to the popularity of clothing brands and items from the state. The largest business and manufacturer is Kaldwin Industries, which is ran by the House of Kaldwin, creating and producing employment. Oil and mining is their main industry with big market shares in both. Although the real estate industry in Entloland is dominated by Kaldwin Industries. Due to the lack of infrastructure, jobs and public funding, crime and poverty remains a big problem for the economy. Previously, farming and agriculture was a big industry, providing a huge boost for the economy. Since most land is now run down, farming has largely become unpopular and is no longer a booming industry. Religion The Faith of the Four is the State Religion of Falleentium. Even so, the Grand Duchy of Entloland is one of only two States in the Empire which does not have a Fourish majority population, the other being the Royal State of Haals, which is a Muslim-majority State. In fact, Entloland is the only State of the Empire which is occupied by a Christian majority. Every single State Chancellor of Entloland has been a Fourist All Federal Representatives prior to 583AER have been Fourists as well. The appointment of Sixtus Henry de Borbon, a devout Christian, broke this mold for the Grand Duchy, and subsequently sparked initial tension in the Grand Ducal Parliament. Sport Entloland’s sporting potential manifested itself in the form of Graanor FC. The team has enjoyed relative success across the football tournaments it's entered reaching as high as the Championship league. In 553AER, the team reached the the finals against the Hastigan Rangers, but was dealt a defeat by their Falleen counterparts losing 2-1. A defeat which cost the job of Graanor’s manager, D. Avis. Ever since the team has enjoyed sponsors from across the empire and consistently meets expectations to succeed. Entloland State Golf Club has won 6 State Championship league titles which occurred between 542 and 549, a period where Entloland dominated the sport. Many world renown sport starters have originated in Entloland. These have included, golfer Christy Macknoy, footballer Rory Evans and tennis player Anthony Moore. Politics and Governance The State is very conservative in its beliefs. At state-level, the two dominating parties are the Entloland Home Rule Party and the Entish Conservative Party. Currently, the Federal Representative, Sixtus Henry de Borbon, is an Independent politician while the State Chancellor, Simon Wilhelm, is the leader of the Home Rule Party. Entloland has always seen itself as more independent than a federalized central state. The Entloland Home Rule Party enjoys healthy control over both the lower and upper house, holding 45% in the House of Lords, upper house and 34% in the House of Representatives, lower house. The House of Representatives is made up of 8 parties. * Entloland Home Rule Party (34%) * Conservative Party of Entloland (28%) * Liberal Party of Entloland (10%) * The Reunification Front (10%) * Imperial Party (5%) * Falleen Communist Party (5%) * Entloland Fascist Party (4%) * Entloland Socialist Party (4%) The Home Rule Party advocates home rule for Entloland. They believe in a growing movement of powers of governance being transferred to the citizens of the state and their elected representatives. Ultimately, they don't believe in federalism and want decentralized powers, make Entloland its own administrative region without direct influence and control from the Empire. In 567AER, a referendum was put to the people with three options: # Should the Grand Duchy of Entloland seek unification with the Republic of Entloland? (35%) # Should the Grand Duchy of Entloland seek greater home rule? (47%) # Should the Grand Duchy of Entloland remain an equal member of the Empire? (18%) The results of the referendum showed no clear majority and there is speculation about another referendum being held, but there has not yet been one called. In previous years, at the federal-level, most Entians voted for the Falleen Moderate Party and the Conservative Guardians. However, since both of those parties have become defunct, most Entians have begun to vote for the Coalition of Conservative Unionists. Category:The World of HDFRF Category:The Federal States before they became part of Falleentium Category:Constitution of the Duchy of Entloland